Pretty Boy For the Win
by Just Ressa
Summary: What happens when Rossi starts scheming uncover? Our favorite couple finds each other (Morgan and Garcia) and a new couple emerges. I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters except for Calli Collins. She my own brain child. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Pretty Boy for the Win

"Who is she?" Morgan thought. If he had to guess, he'd say about 5'9, at least a buck eighty. Goodness she was thick, in the all the right places. Mocha latte colored skin and curly natural hair swept back in a loose headband. Her modest clothes, dark blue slacks and a fitted white collar shirt showed off hidden curves and a very ample bosom. She was absolutely gorgeous. And about to be flirted with beyond compare.

Reid looked up from his desk and saw her. "Wow" he whispered underneath his breath. She _was_ gorgeous. He looked over at Morgan. And now that Derek had seen her, he didn't stand a chance. Watching her walk over to them, Reid felt the need to put his newspaper over his lap.

Derek slid off the edge of his desk in a very sexy manner. "Can I help you?" he asked.

The woman came closer to him. "I hope so. I'm looking for Agent David Rossi?"

Derek wondered if she was a relative. "He's in his office, I'll show you."

"Thank you, very much", she said. As they walked to the stairs she shot a glance over her shoulder to the taller man sitting at his desk. He was adorable. She gave him a small wink and followed the agent up the stairs.

"I'm Agent Morgan, Gorgeous. And you are?"

"I'm Calli. Calli Collins."

"Well, Miss Collins, should you need any other assistance…"

"I think I know who to call," she finished, extending her hand to him and glancing again to the man at his desk, ferociously doing a crossword puzzle.

Derek's eyes followed her glance and a smile played upon his lips. He turned to go back to his desk. "And I'll make sure he's free," Derek replied.

Calli knocked on the door of Rossi's office. It had been a long time and as nervous as she was, she needed to see him.

"Calla Lily?" Rossi said pulling the young woman into a tight embrace.

"Uncle Dave!" she replied.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" he said, ushering her into his office.

"I was in town and I needed to see you. And…"

"You need a favor." Rossi answered. "OK, how much?"

"No, nothing like that. I'm OK. I…just need some information. About them."

Rossi looked at his niece with tender eyes. He knew this day would come eventually.

"OK kid. Have a seat. What would you like to know?

Penelope Garcia could smell drama from a mile away. Also, it helped that she had eyes and ears on the whole area and saw the cocoa goddess walk in and disappear into Rossi's office. Who was she? And Garcia needed to know. She walked out of her office, her heels serving as a warning for Morgan to get back to his desk or else feel her wrath for flirting with yet another woman. She was his only flirt toy. If only she could make him see she was much more.

"OK. Who is she?" Garcia asked.

"No idea, yet." Morgan said. "Cool your jets, Mama. You're the only Baby Girl I need."

Garcia blushed and wondered if there was more truth to that statement that he mentioned.

"Well," said Garcia. "She sure is beautiful."

Reid glanced up from his crossword puzzle and looked at Garcia quizzically. "I never understood that."

"Understood what?" Garcia answered.

"How women can compliment women like that. Guys can't do that."

"Yes you can," she said stifling a giggle.

"No we can't, Mama. Not unless we want to be slugged." Morgan chimed in.

"Or _questioned_." Reid said.

"Well, she _is_ gorgeous. And I need to know who she is." Garcia grabbed a note pad and pencil and proceeded to scribble fiercely.

"I can practically hear the gears in her head." Morgan said. "I'm heading out for the night. Mama, you coming?"

Garcia looked up and smiled at him. "Anywhere to take me, Chocolate Drop." She headed towards her office. "Let me grab my jacket."

Reid got up and waited for Morgan to be out of earshot. "Garcia?" he said softly.

"What's up, Boy-Wonder?"

"Between you and me, what ever you find, will you share it with me?"

Garcia looked up at Reid with so much tenderness in her eyes. It had been so long for him. "Absolutely. Just between us."


	2. Chapter 2

Calli reached for yet another tissue. "So that's the story?"

Rossi leaned back in his chair. "Yep. Short and sweet. Just like her."

Calli leaned back in her chair. "And here I thought they just left me."

"Never that." Rossi said. "She was an Operative Agent. That's how she met your dad. He was sent over from Uganda to kill her. He made another call."

"So Uncle Vinnie…"

"Took up the mantle of raising you as his own. He never told you about your parents because he didn't want to cause you pain." He sighed. "They had to go on the run."

"So both of them died?" Calli asked.

Rossi pinched the bridge of his nose. "Not exactly."

"What do you mean, not exactly?" Calli said, sitting on the edge of her chair.

"They were captured by the Ugandan embassy. Traitors are dealt with very harshly. Your mother watched them kill your father. She, however, escaped."

"She's alive?!" Calli exclaimed.

"Yes, but unreachable. I hear from once a year. Disposable phone. No way to trace it." Rossi got up and stood next to Calli. "Can you live with that?"

Calli blew her nose. "I can. For now."

Rossi chuckled to himself. "Spoken just like my sister."

Morgan grabbed Garcia and pulled her close on his sofa. "What's wrong, Princess?"

"Nothing," she said. "Just thinking."

"About me?" he said slyly, winking at her.

"Yes. About just that." Morgan raised an eyebrow. "Derek, when we tease, how much of it do you mean?"

Derek Morgan jumped up off his sofa and headed straight to the kitchen. Tears formed in Garcia's eyes. Now she'd done it. She'd made him angry. Just because they teased didn't make it real. Morgan returned in 3 minutes time with a bottle of champagne and two glasses. He was over the moon! Finally his baby girl recognized that they were more than friends. But what he found when he returned was an empty sofa and a gone Garcia.

Morgan put down the glasses and ran to the front door and swung it open. Just in time he caught Garcia jumping the in the driver seat of her car.

"Where are you going, Love?"

"Don't 'Love' me!" Garcia said.

"What? You profess your love, kind of, and run out?"

"You ran out first!"

"To get the champagne. To celebrate, baby", he said pulling her in a tight embrace.

"Why didn't you say that?" Garcia said as she playfully punched his chest. "I thought…"

"What ever you thought, it was furthest thing from the truth. But I guess I could have kissed you first or something." Morgan said. "I've been waiting so long for you to see me."

Garcia choked back a few tears. "I thought I was the one that was invisible."

"Never," Morgan breathed. Stroking her cheek, he bent down and kissed her softly. She let a soft moan escape her throat and Morgan took the lead and deepened the kiss.

"C'mon," he said tugging her along towards the house." "We got some celebrating to do."


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Reid woke up to the sound of his phone beeping. He looked down and read his text message.

**_Hey Hon,_**

**_ I could only get a bit of info. She's Rossi's niece. Raised by his brother _**

**_ Vincent in Brooklyn. Works as a corporate attorney for the Abercrombie_**

**_ And Fitch stores. Relocating to the DC/VA area. Single. Good luck!_**

Reid put down his phone and headed to the shower. It was time to pay Rossi a visit.

Walking up the walkway to Casa De Rossi, Reid raised his hand to knock when he was hit with a beautiful sound. He followed it around the corner to see Calli playing the cello. He rounded the corner just as the ending notes of Ave Maria floated away. Spencer clapped his hands.

"Oh!" Calli said in surprise. "I had no idea I had an audience."

"I had no idea you were here. I had just come to see Agent Rossi, uh Dave, and I followed the sound." He swallowed. "You're good."

"Thanks" she said, standing up from her cello. "I can go get him if you need him."

"Actually, I was here to ask about you."

"I was hoping you would." Calli said, walking toward him. The light morning breeze swayed her skirt when she walked and the sun kissed her hair so that it made it shine like melted chocolate.

Spencer Reid experienced something that he never had before. Speechlessness. His throat went completely dry and he couldn't say a word. Calli walked closer to him and touched the collar of his button down shirt. It was starting to get hot, real hot. Suddenly, everything seemed a bit hazy. And then black.

Spencer awoke to the sound of screaming. "Uncle Dave!" Calli screamed.

Spencer blinked 3 times and tried to sit up.

"No," Calli said. "You lie back. Uncle Dave!"

David Rossi came out of his back door wiping his hands on his apron.

"Calli, you'll wake the…what is Reid doing on the ground?" Rossi rushed to his side. "Has he been shot? Stabbed?" Rossi knelt in front of the young man and felt all over his body for wounds.

"Rossi, I'm fine." He said sitting up slowly with Calli's help. "I just got lightheaded."

"Calli, grab him a glass of water, will you?"

"Sure, Uncle Dave." Calli answered. "You", she pointed at Reid, "don't move without me." Spencer could only nod.

"She seems to like you, Kid." Rossi mused as he helped his coworker into a nearby lawn chair. "So you wanna tell me what really happened?"

"I don't know Rossi. One minute I was clapping for her. The next the wind was playing on her skirt and and and her hair was all shiny, and and and the world went fuzzy and…"

Reid started to sway on the chair.

"OK, I get it. You're a bit, shall we say, taken with her?" Rossi suppressed a laugh. "But you're a doctor Reid. You know that's there's a medical reason for this."

"I'm not that kind of doctor, Rossi." Reid quipped. "Although, I had read several medical journals, and listen to regular pod-casts in the shower…"

"I do too!" Calli said bringing back the water. "What about NPR? Don't you just love the Saturday night specials?"

"I do!" Spencer said, a little too enthusiastically. As Reid and Calli sat there getting their geek on, Rossi had to smile. One, down one to go. I wonder how Morgan and Garcia are doing? He thought.

Walking into the kitchen from the patio, Rossi heard his cell go off. Another case. Well, at least he could catch Hotch up on his little scheme. It seemed to be working pretty well.

* I'll write more as I get time. This story is taking on a life of its own. And although it's a bit scary for me to have so many new ideas running around in my head, it's fun too! I'll update soon!*


	4. Chapter 4

"Wheels up in 20." Hotch grabbed his briefcase and headed out the door toward the bull pen. These cases were going to get the best of him and he needed to make one quick call before he headed out.

After talking to Jack and making sure he was OK, the team caught up with Hotch on the plane.

"OK, let's go over victimology. What do we know about the victims?" Hotch said.

Morgan looked up from his files. "They're all brunettes and in their 20's." he said. "That's very specific."

"OK", Hotch said. "Any links between them?" He looked up. "Garcia?"

Garcia's face appeared on the plane's monitor. "Sir, it looks like they all belonged to the same gym. No other links yet, but I'll keep digging." Garcia disappeared off the screen, but not before Rossi could spot the disappointed look on Morgan's face.

"No worries, Derek. She'll be there when you get back." Rossi whispered in his ear and then gave him a small wink.

JJ closed her files. "I'm confused", she said. "Why are they calling us in? This seems pretty cut and dry."

"I'm not sure, but it's got to be something important." Hotch rubbed his temples. He was frustrated. As far as he could tell, JJ was right. This was cut and dry. Same gym, same victimology, same girls. The only thing that didn't fit was their presence.

Garcia's face appeared once more. "Hey guys, here is a link that the police in Boise forgot to put in for us; they all worshiped at the same church."

"Now that's something important that we needed to know." Rossi said. "Garcia, was it a mega church?"

"10 points to the psychic guru known as David Rossi! It's mega beyond mega. For an average service they have over 7,000 members."

"No wonder they called us in." Reid said,

"Why?" Morgan said.

"If they've got that many parishioners, the Boise police force can't handle the interviews." Reid went back to reading, but his mind was miles away with a beautiful brown sugar-colored woman who was monopolizing his thoughts and emotions.

As the team landed in Boise, Idaho and headed for the station, Garcia called Morgan for an update.

"Talk to me Baby Girl, and you're on speaker", he said with a chuckle.

"Well, I'll keep it short and sweet then", she replied. "Boise's mega church, here and forever after known as Highway From Hell, and yes that is the real name, has three pastors, and all three pastors have rap sheets. I'm talking as long as my arms and then some."

Morgan looked at Hotch. "Crooked preachers? You think they have something to do with the murders?"

"If not", Hotch said, "They know something. Morgan, Rossi, head to the latest crime scene. Kate, take Reid and head to the church. JJ and I will go to the station and set up with the police force."

JJ looked at Hotch as they entered the station. Looking around, the mediocre sized station was filled to brim with fan-waving, white-glove-wearing, Sunday-best dressed church ladies. They all looked up and eyed JJ and Hotch suspiciously as they entered.

"I guess this is not so cut and dry", JJ said.

Detective Jones walked over to JJ and Hotch as fast as he could maneuver through the sea of women. "I'm so glad you're here. It's been like this all week", he said shaking their hands.

"I'm SSA Jareau and this is SSA Hotchner. Why are they here?"

"Protecting their precious church and pastors. Swearing up and that they serve only the Lord and this is devil's work." Det. Jones rubbed his brow. "They just won't leave."

"Det. Jones…" JJ started.

"Please. Richard."

"Richard. It might help a bit if you treated these ladies like they had valuable information. Interview them a few at a time. I can help you." JJ went over to the women and cleared her throat loudly.

"Ladies, I'm Agent Jennifer Jareau. As a member of the F.B.I, I and the Boise Police Dept. would very much like to thank you for your cooperation. I know you have valuable information to share, but due to the limited amount of space, we're going to interview you in groups." JJ grabbed the first group of 5 ladies and led them into to the interrogation room. Three hours later, all women had been interview with surprising results.

"Notice how every last woman had the exact same answer for, 'what kind of men are the pastors?'" JJ asked.

"It was verbatim, as if…" Hotch said.

"…it was coerced." Det. Jones finished. "And that just doesn't sit well with me."

"Nor me." A tall man walked closer to Det. Jones, JJ and Hotch. He was covered with dirt like he'd been buried in a grave and had several bruises to his face and torso.

"Not well at all." He said, and then proceeded to pass out.

*Sorry I've been away, but as Hagrid said, "I've been away for me health." Who is this mystery beat up man? And how are the others on the team doing…? Thanks for love, guys. I hope not to disappoint. More coming soon! Keep the reviews coming!*


	5. Chapter 5

Kate and Reid enter the doors of the church. The sheer size of it was enough to make any person look in awe. The church could have easily been an arena, and by the looks of it, it doubled as a mall.

"They have a Starbucks in here!" Kate said. "Who puts a Starbucks in church?"

"Thirsty people, I suppose," Reid said matter-of-factly. "They also have a boutique and a Christian book store."

"Not to mention a day-care center for our younger parishioners." A man in a purple robe walked closer to the pair. "You must be the F.B.I."

"I'm Agent Callahan, and this is Dr. Reid."

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Pastor Thomas." They shook hands all around.

"You're church is impressive." Kate said.

"It is merely the housing. The people are the church. And I am but a lowly servant of God and the leader of my people." Pastor Thomas bowed his head in earnest.

Reid looked at him quizzically. "Pastor, how long did you serve in federal prison?"

Pastor Thomas looked up. "I am sure I don't know what you mean."

"You have a tear drop tattoo underneath your left eye that's not shaded in. You tried to conceal it with foundation, but it's still visible. It's usually a sign one served time in federal prison as opposed to a city or county jail. It also has meaning to the number of times a prisoner has been…"

"Alright, Dr. Reid." Pastor Thomas interrupted. I spent five years in federal prison back in '05. I paid my debt to society. And while incarcerated, I found God, and His glorious love."

"It's amazing how often that happens, Pastor." Kate said.

"Scoff if you will, but one can not teach against sin, if one has not experienced it." Pastor Thomas said.

"We are not here to debate your theories, or your genuineness." Reid said. "We have three dead women, and no answers."

"I'm just as baffled as you." Pastor Thomas sat down. "I can't concentrate sometimes. It's hard to prepare a sermon or focus on a baptism when I'm worried about which one of my flock will end up dead next."

"What about you're co-pastors?" Reid said.

"I'm sure if you found out about my past, then you know about theirs as well, Dr. Reid."

"True, but I wasn't inquiring about their past but more so on the men they have become."

Pastor Thomas looked at Reid with tears in his eyes.

"I won't speak ill of my brothers." Pastor Thomas stood up. "Will that be all? I do have a program to finish putting together."

"A program, Pastor?" Kate said.

"Yes. This Sunday is our anniversary. 15 years of doing God's work. I'm both happy and sad."

"Oh?" Reid asked.

"Leading up to the ceremony, I have 2 more funerals to perform. The first young lady we've already laid to rest. If that will be all, Agents." Pastor Thomas turned and went back into the vestibule. Reid grabbed his phone.

"Morgan, what was the official cause of death for each woman?" Reid asked.

"They drowned, Reid. Why?" Morgan said.

"Were there any ligature marks?"

"Yeah. How'd you know? Around the hands and the feet. Don't keep me in suspense, Pretty Boy. Whatcha got?"

"A possible lead. I think they were baptisms gone wrong."

* Everyday that I see more followers and favorites I feel so blessed! Thanks everyone for the warm words and encouragement. I'm feeling much better. Trying to write as fast as my stubby little fingers will let me! LOL As always, please read and review if you have time. Love you guys!*


	6. Chapter 6

Hotch and Detective Jones lunged forward to help the man up. Sitting him in a nearby chair, the men looked at him with intrigue as JJ went to grab him a drink of water.

"Thank you kindly. Miss." He said, reaching for the water.

"Can you tell us your name?" JJ said.

"Pastor Thomas. I, with Pastor Mitchell and Pastor Williams minster at Highway From Hell Ministries."

Rounding the corner, Reid and Kate along with Morgan and Rossi came into view.

"Did I hear you correctly?" Reid said. "Did you say name was Pastor Thomas?"

"We just talked to _you_," Kate said.

"Yes sir, I did. And there are two of us, little lady. I'm Pastor Thomas. Thomas Mitchell. Then there is Pastor Mitchell. Pastor Mitchell Thomas. We decided to go by our first names since there were two of us."

"And where is Pastor Williams?" Rossi asked.

Pastor Thomas bowed his head and hunched his shoulders. "In the pit. In the pit where I was." Pastor Thomas slumped over in his chair and began to cry. "I couldn't save him. I couldn't get him out. I couldn't…"

JJ patted the man's hand. "It's not your fault, Pastor. You can't blame yourself. Do you know who put you in there?"

"I never saw his face. Better yet, all of his face. But I remember a mark. A light blue faded teardrop tattoo. Having spent time in prison myself when I was young and careless, I knew what it meant. Who ever it was tried to cover it up. But I could see a glimpse of it."

Reid walked over to the man. "Are you away that Pastor Thomas, uh, Pastor Mitchell has a teardrop tattoo on his left side under his eye?"

Pastor Thomas looked up in earnest. "It can't be."

Kate sat down in a chair opposite of Pastor Thomas. "I'm afraid it is. I saw it too."

Pastor Thomas looked around at the agents and policemen and slumped down even further. Slowly he started to rise.

Gently, they helped the pastor from his chair. "I know this is a lot to ask…" Rossi started.

"I know what you're going to say. And yes, I'll help in anyway I can. Even if it means going back there. We need to give him a proper burial anyway." The pastor said.

Looking down into the pit at Pastor Williams' body in a spread eagle, Pastor Thomas had a hard time keeping his emotions in control.

"Would you rather wait in the car, Pastor?" JJ said.

"Please." He said. "I don't think I could witness this anymore." Pastor Thomas followed JJ to the police cruiser. Suddenly, he pushed JJ to the ground and jumped in the front seat and sped away.

Reid ran over JJ and helped her up. "What the hell?" JJ said, dusting her pants off.

"He seemed genuinely upset."

"He was Jayje." Reid. "He's also angry. I saw that much as he looked in the pit." Just then, Reid ran over to Detective Jones and Hotch. "We need to get back to the church, Hotch." Reid said.

"Reid, we have a APB out on the car, they will find him."

"Hotch, he knows it was Pastor Mitchell. He's going to kill him. Remember he said he spent time in prison?"

"I remember Reid, it was for aggravated assault."

"I thought so too, until it was something he said back at the station. About using first names. The files were switched, Hotch. He's the Unsub. He played us with the act."

"But he seemed genuine." Kate said.

"Yeah? So did Jim Bakker." Rossi said. "They practice and train on the emotions. It's their jobs."

Hotch got on the phone. "Send a squad over to the church." He looked at his team. "If what we know about God complexes are correct…"

"…He won't go quietly." Morgan finished.

*We're about to get back to romance soon, but we got to set it up! Hugs and kisses to you guys!*


	7. Chapter 7

Arriving at the church, the team got there just in time to see Pastor Thomas dunking Pastor Mitchell in the baptismal pool.

"You should have left well enough alone, Thomas. The stupid police wouldn't have caught it. The F.B.I. would have been packin' up and leaving. But noooo. You had to go and blab about how you couldn't sleep at night over those women. Had my whole church in an uproar." Pastor Mitchell said.

Pastor Thomas struggled for his life under the weight of his abuser. "You killed three innocent women!"

"Oh innocent my ass! They were Jezzebels reincarnated! The one you buried, the first one, she was sleeping around on her boyfriend! The other two practically begged me to lie with them! They had to baptized! The needed to be cleansed!"

"You have no right to judge! We sought the same things in prison! We sought after God's love and forgiveness! Doesn't that mean anything to you anymore?" Pastor Thomas struggled further, gasping for air.

"I'm done talkin' Tom. You betrayed our brotherhood, just like Mike. That's why he's down in the pit. You need to be cleansed. Now, repent!" Pastor Thomas grabbed Pastor Mitchell's collar and started to dunk him when Hotch took aim.

"Mitchell Thomas, this is the F.B.I., release him." Hotch bellowed.

"No! He must pay for his indiscretions! He must be cleansed!" Pastor Thomas tried to dunk Pastor Mitchell and Hotch took aim. A single shot rang through the air and wounded the Pastor in the arm, releasing his hostage.

Outside the team was met with a gathering of the congregation, all clamoring to get to Pastor Mitchell and support him.

"Children," the pastor started. "God has a way of separating the wheat from the tares. We will have our anniversary as promised on Sunday. God wants us to rejoice and understand that His will must and shall be done." He turned and looked at the team. "I really can't thank you enough for what you've done for me, for us. Although I am saddened by the events, I know that God will see us through. If you all are still here, we'd love to have you in service on Sunday."

JJ extended her hand. "We're leaving tonight, but thank you. And no need to thank us. All a part of our job."

Back on the plane, Kate looked over at Reid.

"Back there, when the pastor was speaking to the congregation, you nodded as if you understood…"

"…what? His reference?" Reid finished. "Yeah, I understood it. In Matthew, Jesus spoke in a parable about the wheat and the tares. Essentially the wheat represents the church and the tares, which coincidentally look a lot like when it grows up next to it, represents the sinners. In the parable, the farmer asked the land owner if he should rip up the tares, and the land owner told him no because the wheat and the tares, or weeds look so similar and he didn't want to take a chance on ripping up the wheat by mistake.",

Morgan lifted one eyebrow at Reid. "Who'd have ever guessed Pretty Boy for the religious type? I thought you were a pragmatist or something like that." Morgan chuckled a bit.

"I'm not really religious, but I am practical if anything. In order to have a working knowledge of the universe and all that pertains to it, one must know all aspects. I also memorized the Koran and the Torah as well."

Kate looked truly impressed. "I wondered why he used that particular parable?" she said.

"More than likely," Reid countered, "to coax them into believing that God somehow got rid of the bad pastors and left the only one that was truly fit to lead."

Hotch looked up. "You don't believe that, do you?"

"I never said I did, Hotch. In fact I believe the exact opposite. I feel sorry for that congregation. They think they're going away from Hell, but may very well be heading straight towards it by following a man no more virtuous than the people he's leading."

The team landed in Quantico and walked through the bullpen doors. Standing there as always was Garcia, welcoming her family back home and eyeing Morgan like he was water and she was on fire.

"Mama, why do I feel like a piece of eye candy right now?" Morgan chuckled as he pulled her into a hug.

"Dreamboat, you are definitely eye candy," she said laughing. She looked deep into his eyes. "And so much more, my love."

"Oh yeah?" Morgan said. "Well, let's get out of here and you can show me just how much more."

Reid headed over to his desk. He was going to try to unwind before heading out. Watching them all leave, he sighed a little and a small twinge of jealousy hit him as he watched Garcia and Morgan walk out hand in hand. "I want that," he whispered to himself.

"Want what?" a sultry voice asked behind him, causing his chair to spin 180 degrees and at the speed of light.

"Calli!" Reid exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Am I not wanted here?" Calli playfully started to walk away with a smirk on her face.

"No, no!" Reid called. He caught up with her. "You are most definitely wanted. I was just surprised."

"It's ok, Spencer", Calli giggled. "Uncle Dave thought it might have been a good idea to wait for you here."

"He was so right." Reid said. "Are you hungry? I could eat. I mean, I could eat if you could eat, I mean…" Calli touched his lips with her finger. "I could eat," she said.

Together they walked to the elevator and pushed level one. The elevator went down two floors and stopped.

"I think our elevator just clonked out on us," Calli said. "I can call for help." Calli looked at her phone. "No signal. I think we're between floors."

Reid looked at his phone and saw no signal as well. " I'll try pushing the call button." Reid pushed the button and nothing.

Calli looked over at Reid and couldn't help but smile. She could think of worst things than being stuck in an elevator with lights and air conditioning and soft music…

"Uncle Dave." Calli said.

"I'm not sure I understand. Rossi wouldn't do anything like this. It has to just be a…" Reid let out a sigh. "Uncle Dave?"

"Uncle Dave." Calli said.

"Well, we're obviously stuck her for a while." Reid said. "What should we do?"

"I have a few ideas," Calli said, getting closer to Reid.

Rossi stood downstairs with the maintenance manager. "Give them about an hour and then 'magically' start the elevator back up."

"You got it Boss." The maintenance manager said.

Rossi walked out of the BAU whistling to himself. It's good to be me," he said.

*Isn't Rossi just a stinker! I'm writing at home now and as soon as my laptop has some sense, I might write on the go. As always love you guys! Review and let me know what you think!*


	8. Chapter 8

Back in the elevator, Calli move closer to Reid.

"Um, Calli, is it getting a little warm in here?" Reid asked, loosening his tie.

"I think so." Calli said, tying her sweater around her waist, revealing a v neck tank top.

Reid started to clam up and felt faint until Calli leaned in and lightly kissed his lips. The butterfly kiss on his lips ignited a passion deep within him and not understanding how he knew what to do, he simply took Calli in his arms, dipped her back and kissed her deeply. For Reid it was like everything made sense. His mind was clear yet jumbled at the same time, his body was on auto pilot and his hands roamed and found all of Calli's curves. A slight moan escaped her lips and Reid deepened his kiss. Suddenly, Calli broke the kiss.

"We should stop." Calli said, adjusting the hem of her tank top that was riding upwards.

"I'm sorry", Reid said. "Was I too forward? Did I move to fast…?" Reid started to pace a little.

Calli moved closer and kissed Reid gently. "No. Nothing like that. We should stop because the elevator is moving again." In all the excitement, Reid didn't even feel the elevator start up nor was he paying attention to the ding when they reached the lobby.

A maintenance man stood over to the right fiddling with his phone as the couple walked out into the night air holding hands. A snap shot of a bed-head Calli, and a very flustered Reid arrived on Rossi's phone within minutes.

Morgan entered Garcia's apartment and threw down his bag. He had been away from his baby girl for far too long and he needed to feel her soft skin underneath his. Making his way into her bedroom, he tore back the comforter and top sheet and stripped to his boxers. Lying in the middle of her purple satin sheets, he waited for her to return from the bathroom.

Garcia walked into her bedroom to find her chocolate bar stripped and ready for action. Walking over to the bed, she leaned down to kiss him, giving him a great view of her ample cleavage. As he pulled her down on the bed, she put her hand on his chest.

"Derek, wait."

"What is it, Baby Girl?" Morgan said.

"Maybe, maybe we should wait. I mean, we enjoyed each other once and it was lovely, but maybe we should wait. You know, be celibate, and get to know each other."

Morgan looked at Garcia with one eyebrow lifted. "Are you serious?" he said.

"Sure!" Garcia replied. "Don't you want to get to know me?" Garcia turned away from Morgan and pretended to button her top while really unbuttoning it. All Morgan could do want just look in utter bewilderment. He had waited so long. They had waited to long, and here she was teasing him with celibacy? Well, two could play this game. Stifling a grin, he jumped up off the bed and put his shirt back on.

"Where are you going, Stud Muffin?" Garcia asked.

"I can respect your wishes and give you some space, but I can not be celibate with you in the same bed. I'll be on the couch." And without a kiss goodnight, he left the bedroom and flopped down on the sofa.

Lying in the darkened living room, Morgan knew it would only be a matter of time before Garcia came to get him. Try as she might to be playful, he knew she could only wait so long. And as promised, five minutes later, Garcia paddled in the living room.

"Everything OK, Baby Girl?" Morgan asked, trying not to chuckle.

"Sure", she said. "I was just checking on you. You OK?"

"I sure am", Morgan said. He turned over on the sofa and pretended to snore.

"Derek", Garcia said.

"Hmm?" he answered pretend sleepily.

"I was rethinking…" Garcia couldn't even get the rest of her words out her mouth. Morgan sprang form the sofa, picked up Garcia and carried her to her bed.

"Woman, if you ever toy with my emotions like that again…" Morgan breathed as he quickly undressed Garcia.

"Never", she breathed as he kissed her passionately on her neck and wedged himself between her thighs.

"I don't know what I was thinking, trying to hold out. Does that make me weak?" She asked.

"No Baby", he said. "That makes you in love."

"If this is love, I'm never holding out again", she said and she felt the sweet intense feeling of being filled by Derek Morgan.

*Just a little teaser. We're about to get real interesting. Calli and Reid are about to heat things up big time and Hotch is about to be confronted with an epiphany. Stay tuned!*


	9. Chapter 9

Sitting across from Calli in the restaurant, Reid couldn't help but stare at her. His heart was beating wildly thinking about how if the elevator hadn't started moving…

"Spencer?" Calli said.

Spencer shook his head for a second.

"Earth to Spencer!" Calli said, chuckling.

"I'm sorry. What were you saying?" Reid said.

"Where were you?" Calli said, stifling a grin.

"I guess I zoned out for a minute. I was just thinking about…"

"…the elevator?" Calli answered. "Yeah, it was playing through my mind, too."

"What were you thinking?" Reid asked.

"What would have happened if the elevator hadn't started back." Calli stated.

"Me too." Reid said quietly.

The check came and Reid instantly grabbed it and left the money in the holder. He looked up timidly and said, "What should we do about that?"

Calli let a slow smile play across her lips. "Well, I don't know. What are you thinking?"

Reid stood up and reached for Calli's hand. "I'm not far from here. We could go back to my place if you want."

"Sounds like a plan." Calli took Reid's hand and together they drove back to Reid's loft. Calli looked around the loft and marveled at all of the books on the shelf. He's reads so much, she thought. Perhaps I should take this slow. He seems like such a good guy.

"I have movies, or we could talk." Reid said nervously.

"A movie sounds really nice." Calli went over to the sofa and sat down. Reid put in a movie and took a seat next to Calli. He hit play and Woman in Black started up.

"Isn't this the one with Daniel Radcliffe?" Calli said.

"Yeah." Reid said. "It's not really scary, but more suspenseful. Is that OK?"

"I've never seen it", Calli said, "but I've heard it's pretty good. I'm game."

Half way through the movie, after the popcorn was gone, Reid looked over at Calli and smiled. Slowly, Reid leaned in and Calli met him halfway with a soft kiss. Calli deepened the kiss and Reid leaned down so that her body was under his on the sofa.

Calli and Reid's hands roamed while they kissed. Calli found a spot on Reid's neck that almost spun him out of control.

"Calli…"

"Yes Reid", Calli breathed.

"Perhaps we should finish the movie." Reid backed up a bit and sat up straight on the sofa.

"I see parts of you, Dr. Reid, that beg to differ." She said, with a smile. "But I agree. And I appreciate you saying that."

"Don't get me wrong, Calli." Reid started. "I want you. Oh boy, do I want you. But I also want to know you. Really know you."

"Me too." Calli replied. "I think that this could go somewhere, and I don't want to rush, but you can't deny the chemistry between us…"

"It's electric." Reid finished.

"Boogie, woogie, woogie, woogie." Calli said, and then burst into giggles.

"Did you", Reid said in between fits of laughter, "just insert the lyrics to the 'Electric Slide' into our conversation?"

"Yep." Calli said. "I'm a weirdo. Sue me."

"You are a weirdo. But a really cute one." Reid said, hugging her close to him. "Should we finish the movie?"

"Sure", Calli said. "But I need another kiss."

"Anytime," Reid said leaning into Calli. "Anytime."

Hotch looked down at his phone as it rang. The number was unknown, and as a profiler, the last thing he wanted to do was answer an unknown number. Curiosity got the best of him and he found himself answering the call after the 4th ring.

"Hotchner."

"I was wondering when you were going to pick up", a familiar voice said on the line.

"I wasn't expecting an unknown call to come through. Why are you calling unknown? Are you in trouble?" Hotch asked.

"No. I'm fine. I…just missed you. I missed your voice."

"Your last visit was…intense." Hotch said, walking to his car from the mall.

"It was. And I was afraid I crossed a line."

"Funny", Hotch said. "So was I."

"So we're good?"

"We're good." Hotch said. He gathered all his courage. "I wanted to ask you a question."

"Sure. Ask away,"

"When are you coming back?" Hotch asked, chickening out.

"Where are you?"

"Why does that matter?" Hotch said.

"Just curious." The mystery person sped along in the car going faster.

"It's just… I figured out a few things." Hotch said.

"Oh? Like what?"

"I really need to tell you in person." Hotch turned off his car, got out and started up his walkway to his house. "I really need to see you to tell you."

A tap on his shoulder made him turn around and lock eyes with his destiny.

"I stopped looking. It's been you all the time." Hotch said. Gently he cupped her face, and tenderly kissed a misty-eyed Emily Prentiss.

"And it's always been you, Hotch. Always."

*So Emily's back! I'm sure some of you saw this coming, but I had to. Next to Garcia and Morgan, they're my favorite. So things are going to get a little frantic. Emily is back, but what does that mean for the BAU? And Calli gets an unexpected call and an offer she doesn't know if she can refuse. Is it over for Reid before it even really begins? Stay tuned!*


	10. Chapter 10

Aaron Hotchner walked into the bull pen with purpose. A very intense and passionate make out session with Emily was stopped abruptly by the ringing of his phone. JJ had another case. And this one wasn't going to wait. 

Hotch walked into the screening room. By the looks on the faces around the table, this was serious. Very serious.

"OK, JJ. What are the particulars? "Hotch said, taking a seat and grabbing the file on the table.

"We're looking at something that's a first for us, I do believe." JJ said, softly.

Rossi looked up from his file. "Am I seeing this correctly?" he said.

"Yes. Although, I wish you weren't." JJ said. Morgan looked over at JJ. "What are we seeing?" he said grabbing his file and opening it.

Rossi stood up and started pacing. "It's a copycat of a copycat." He paused and pinched the bridge of his nose. "It's The Replicator, the sequel."

Kate gasped. "No, that can't be right. It just can't be."

Garcia grabbed the remote and pointed to the monitor. "I'm afraid it is, Crime Fighters."

"And the sad thing is that he's doubling his efforts and with no cooling off period." JJ said.

"What you see here are three people with missing and re-attached limbs." Garcia said with a sigh.

Three people, one Asian, one African-American and one Latino lay stretched out in New Mexico's harsh desert land.

"I now turn your attention to a little ways across the border in Mexico." Garcia pushed a button and four children, ranging in age from 7 to 13 lay out in the open along the side of the highway, with their mouths sewn shut.

Kate covered her mouth in a grimace. "They're babies." She whispered.

"I know." Hotch said. "But this is the job. We have to put our personal feelings aside", he swallowed hard, "no matter how strong they made be." He faced Garcia. "What do we know?"

"The New Mexican and Mexican Police forces are uniting. Since he was trying to be smart and cross state and country lines, they feel he's most likely still the surrounding area."

"He's killing in his own backyard. That's odd." Rossi said.

"Yeah", Morgan said, "These guys usually don't kill where they live."

"Unless…" Reid said.

"Unless what, Reid", Hotch said.

"Unless that was his plan from the beginning. Think about it. The Replicator hit us all at our homes. He was one of us, and got close enough to get under our skin. This guy; he's not close by, but he's trying to get us close. Why else would have killed so many, so close together with no cooling off period? He knows that if it's major enough and enough bodies, the F.B.I is coming. If you can't go to the party, bring the party to you." Reid finished.

"But what he doesn't know, is that we're not going in guns blazing, which is what he wants. We're going in real quiet." Hotch. "OK. Kate, JJ, I need you at the station. Talk to the families; JJ see if you can cool down the press. No pictures and no video. Morgan, Reid, head out to the last dump site. If there is something there, find it. Rossi and I will go the Mexican boarder. If he's on either side, he going to try to cross one way or another. Garcia, grab a bag."

"Sir?" Garcia asked.

"You're coming with us. I need your eyes and fingers on site. If he's not taking a cooling period, then he's going to be exhausted. Physically and mentally; and the moment he breaks, I need you to find him. Plus, I have a special project I need your help with."

"Yes, Sir." Garcia answered.

"This ends here. We will not have a repeat of the past. Wheels up in 30." 

*Alright, another case! New updates this weekend. Thanks for hanging in there with me, we're getting back to Calli and Reid, and Morgan and Garcia get some separate news…stay tuned!*


	11. Chapter 11

The jet landed in Sunland Park, New Mexico and the team, now on their way to the station, sites and Chihuahua, Mexico, were eerily quiet. Hotch was right, they were not going in guns blazing, but rather very quiet. Hotch decided against police cars and standard F.B.I. issued vehicles. A small group of mid-sized sedans greeted the team and in pairs, with Garcia and Rossi riding with Hotch, they went their separate ways.

Arriving at the police station, JJ and Kate looked like any other tourists you might have seen inquiring about a stolen purse or identity theft. The lead detective was notified ahead of time; no stopping for introductions, just a quick escort to a holding room in the back of the station, where the families would be interviewed and where JJ had internet access and phone access for the press.

Morgan and Reid met plain clothes police men about a mile away from the last dump site to talk and go over victimology. Hotch, Rossi and Garcia set up in a larger hotel room in Chihuahua, and began the canvas, working very closely with the Mexican Police.

"Dave, are you OK?" Hotch asked, as he was looking over the notes again.

"I'm good, Aaron." Rossi said and then sighed. "No I'm not. I want this SOB caught, Aaron. Too much bad blood, too many bad memories."

"I understand. With Strauss and all. If you need…"

Rossi stopped pacing. "If you even suggest that I think about removing myself from this case, that's the last Chicken Carbonara I ever make you."

A small smile played across Hotch's face. "Good. Then let's go over victimology. Garcia?"

"Yes sir?"

"I need you to start searching hospitals, clinics, any place you can go and get medical care. Look for…"

"Exhaustion, cuts, bruises, etc. I got ya boss." Garcia started typing when she stopped dead in her tracks. "Sir? Do you know how many places in Mexico you can be treated without it being 'legal'?"

"That's why I brought you Garcia. Anything they are going to use to treat can be traced, even if it's just minimal amounts." Hotch said.

"You got it, sir. Fast as the wind. I'll let you know when I've got a hit."

Morgan and Reid checked over the site as quickly and as inconspicuously as they could. The children had been moved, but there were lingering tell-tell signs. They found a needle and the twine used in the nearby tumble weed that by all means shouldn't have been there.

"Judging on the trajectory that the weed came from, the needle and twine were disposed at least two miles away from this site. Office Pate, what's about two miles north of here?" Reid asked.

"Not much. Just some watering holes." Officer Pate replied.

"How many would you say?" Morgan asked.

"Maybe three."

Reid grabbed his cell and called Hotch. After filling him in, he began to pace.

"What's up Pretty Boy?" Morgan said.

"I never understood why you called me that." Reid said, still pacing. "I mean, it's doesn't bother me, but I just never saw myself as the "Pretty Boy type."

"Please", Morgan said. "You scream, "I'm cute! The hair, the serious lack of facial hair, the clothes. I see how girls look at you."

"What girls?" Reid stopped pacing.

"The temps. Women who walk through. Calli." Morgan said, smiling. "I know she digs you. Question is, do you dig her?"

"Very much." Reid started pacing again.

"Then ask her out already!" Morgan chimed in.

"We've already had our first date. And it was…" Reid started to turn a shade of red that had nothing to do with the harsh New Mexico heat.

"Alright!" Morgan said slapping him on the back. When this is over, you gotta fill me in."

"Deal", Reid said. "And you'll fill me in on the real deal with you and Garcia."

Morgan looked at him suspiciously. "You don't miss a beat, do you?" Morgan said.

"Nope. And I'm confused by this too." Reid said, waving his hand around. "Morgan, this is all too easy. We come out here and find a clue. One with possible DNA on it. And then we find out that there bars not more than two miles away. Chances are we're going to send men over and find him. It's like, it's like…"

"It's like he wants to be caught." Morgan finished. "I know what you mean. It feels really very versed. Like, it's a play…"

"Exactly, a play. And we're just following the script…"

In the distance, a loud explosion echoed through the desert. Smoke and flames could be seen from miles away.

"The last act of the Replicator was to blow us up." Morgan said. He looked at Reid.

"We have to get over there." Reid said, using his phone to call Hotch as he and Morgan ran their car.

"Hotch, we got an explosion. He knows we're here." Reid said.

"Slow down Reid. An explosion? Where?" Hotch asked.

"About 2 miles east of the last dump site. We were going over how easy this has been, finding the clues, the bars being so close to the last site. It was as if…"  
"As if it was mapped out for us. A play of sorts." Hotch finished.

"That's exactly what we said." Reid exclaimed.

"We're about 5 minutes away from you guys, hang tight." Hotch said as he hung up.

Garcia's cell rang and she picked it up on the third ring.

"What's up, Gorgeous? What's up with keeping me waiting?" Morgan said.

Garcia took a cool towel and wiped her mouth for the second time. "Sorry Love Muffin. I was indisposed. I think the heat is making me all kinds of sickly. My stomach keeps doing jumping jacks."

"Poor Penelope", Morgan. "You need anything Mama?"

"Just be safe, Love. I'm good. Nothing a little ginger ale and air conditioning won't fix."

"OK. Oh, and the reason I called was to see if you got any hits on the hospital search." Morgan said.

"Noting yet, Chocolate Drop. Wait, scratch that. I just got a hit on a Jericho Tilly. Checked into the emergency in Sunland Park Memorial about 30 minutes ago with third degree burns. Do you think he set the explosion?"

Morgan clicked his tongue. "If he didn't, chances are he knows something. Thanks, Mama. I appreciate it. Dig up what you can on him."

"Got it, Doll. Faster than Warp Speed." Garcia said with a slight giggle.

"Do you know how incredibly sexy you are when you giggle? Morgan said with a growl.

"Perhaps later you can show me", Garcia said seductively. "Now, let me work, Sweet Tart." Garcia said goodbye to Morgan and promptly went back to the bathroom and proceeded to vomit again. "Three in a row", she said to herself. "What did I catch?"

*Now the fun is coming. And special thanks to Jenny Crum. I swear talking to you gets my proverbial juices flowing…Updating soon, and as always, keep reading and reviewing!


	12. Chapter 12

As Hotch and the team joined Morgan and Reid at what was left of the Busted Jalapeño Bar and Saloon, the wreckage was overwhelming. Survivors stood huddled together awaiting medical care, and the fire department was busy putting out the smoldering mess.

"Is that everybody?" Hotch asked, looking over at the small group of men huddled together, nursing their wounds.

"That's it", Morgan said. There were only a few guys in the bar, and they all said they don't know anything. JJ is over there now, trying to talk to them in Spanish, but I know what 'no' means."

Reid began to pace around the wreckage. "It just doesn't make sense."

"What Reid?" Hotch said.

"If this was the ending act, as it were, none of us were here." Reid said. "We were two miles away."  
"Maybe he though we'd be there by now." Morgan said. "I got Garcia on the line. Go ahead Baby Girl."

"Alright Crime Fighters, here's the skinny. Jericho Tilly, 38, native of New Mexico; Albuquerque to be exact. Moved to Sunland Park in '02. He's been in and out of hospitals ever since."

"What kind of hospitals, Garcia?" Hotch said.

"Oh. poor thing." Garcia said.

"What is it, Mama?" Morgan said.

"He was doomed from the get go. He was studying at the U of A, Albuquerque that is, and was kicked out in his senior year for being", she cleared her throat, "a bit too enthusiastic about the criminal forensic class. Seems he took a cadaver home to practice."

"Garcia." Hotch said.

"Oh, right, sorry Sir. After he was reprimanded for the cadaver incident, a counselor at the university thought he'd better seek a therapist. It was the therapist who decided that he should be institutionalized. He's been in six different hospitals since then."

"Why six, Garcia?" Rossi asked.

"It was six, because he kept escaping." Garcia cleared her throat again, and the phone died.

"Is she OK?" Reid asked.

"When I talked to her earlier, she was afraid the heat was affecting her and making her sick." Morgan said.

Reid paused his speech and stayed silent. He started to rethink the case. And something else connected in his mind too. He'd deal with that later.

"Reid, I see the fireworks going off in your eyes. What is it?" Rossi said.

"I'm trying to figure what his end game is."

JJ joined them. "I think I got something. The men over there, as much as I could make out, saw a small man come in, go to the back, and then quietly leave. He was looking down. And was really indescribable. One guy said he looked like a native. The other guy said he was a little brighter. But they all agreed it was hard to see his face from under the hat."

"So he was trying not to be seen." Rossi said.

"Exactly", JJ said. "How tall did Garcia say Tilly was?"

"About 5'8", Reid said.

"They all said he was small." So whoever is in the hospital, is not our unsub. He might be an accomplice, but he's not our guy."

"So this is not the end act." Reid said. "Then what is?"

Back at the hotel, Reid fumbled with his phone, flipping it open and close. On the last flip it rang.

"Hello?" Reid answered.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you?" Calli said, he voice filled with worry. "I was just wondering how you were, and I'm not big on texting."

"No, it's fine. We're done for the night. I was just…" Reid trailed off.

"Knowing you, trying to solve an equation." Calli said.

"Exactly."

"OK, well, run it by me. Maybe I can help. Uncle Dave told me all about The Replicator case, and this one is like a copycat, right?" Calli asked.

"Yeah, except it was too easy, then a dead end." Reid said with a sigh. He proceeded to fill her in when he heard her gasp. "Everything OK?"

"I just thought of something." Calli said. "So if the guy in the hospital didn't set the fire, and he's an accomplice or a pawn, who else doesn't fit?" Who was with you guys all the while?"

Reid paused and thought for a moment. The only contact they had was Officer Pate.

"Officer Pate. He's the right height and he brought us out to the site and then answered a back up call!" Reid practically screamed.

"Did I help?" Calli asked.

"Did you help? You may have just broken this case wide open! I'm going to get Garcia to dig up everything she can on Pate. Oh, Calli I could kiss you!"

"Hurry and get back here so you can", Calli said.

"I'll be there before you know it." Reid said hanging up.

* More to come, and a misdirected phone call to Morgan. Hmm. Stay tuned! And as always, please read and review. You guys help me so much!*


	13. Chapter 13

After Reid called Hotch and broke the case wide open, the team gathered around the unsub in custody at the police station.

"What I want to know", Rossi said, pacing, "is why?" Rossi was getting redder in the face by the minute. Office Pate sat there like stone, not moving a muscle, not speaking.

"I got Garcia on the line", JJ said, putting Garcia on speaker.

"Garcia, what do you have?" Hotch said.

Garcia told them about Officer Pate's willingness to help John Curtis and when the authorities thought he was getting a little too interested in the anthrax research, he was transferred to Kansas a bit before Curtis.

"So that's how you met John?" Rossi said.

Office Pate sat very still, but his eyes began to flinch as Garcia read on.

"After Curtis was transferred there too, it seems that they struck up a father/son like bond and Curtis brought him in on his plans." Garcia finished.

"So, what? Did he leave you instructions on what to do if he failed?" Rossi said, getting in Officer Pate's face. Hotch grabbed Rossi and pulled him back.

"Dave, you gotta calm down." Hotch said.

"That son-of-a-bitch killed Erin, Hotch, and he's following in his footsteps like he's Superman!" Rossi spat.

"I know", Hotch said. "But we can't jeopardize the interrogation. If we slip up at any moment…"

Rossi shook off Hotch, and stood over in the corner fuming, while Officer Pate looked on with a smug look on his face. Reid got up pulled the chair out roughly, slammed it down and sat across from him, turning heads as he did.

"I know why you did this." Reid said, looking directly at Officer Pate. Pate's eyes flinched for a moment, and then he stared directly at Reid, speaking for the first time.

"Why?"

"He was the father you never had. You needed him and when he sent you down here to "finish" his work, you gladly jumped at it. You know how I know? Because I know the feeling."

Pate started to mist in his eyes as Reid continued.

"See that man over there? That man, mad enough to hurt you? The one that had to be restrained? He's my father figure. He's the one who looks after me, and he's the one I look after. I would do anything he asked me too. See the difference is he wouldn't set me up to fail. He wouldn't send me to do a job that would get me killed. He loves me."

Pate became visibly upset as he screamed, "He did love me! He loved me enough to know that I could do what he couldn't!"

"You're lying to yourself. He didn't love you." Reid stood up in the chair. "And now that we have your confession, you'll spend your days in prison, thinking about how that love got you there." Reid walked away, patted Rossi on the back and led him outside for a breath of fresh air.

"That was a hell of a speech you gave in there, Kid." Rossi said.

"I meant every word of it. I know what it's like to not have a father around and to find a father figure and want to make him proud. I did that with Gideon for a long time. And after he died, I felt lost, like I had no one. Hotch and Morgan are big brothers, but they couldn't fill his shoes. And then you came, and I felt like we clicked. I learned from you and I realized that you were more of a dad to me then even Gideon was."

"It's an honor for me to have you as a surrogate son." Rossi grabbed Reid and pulled him into a tight hug. "Thanks Kid."

The team joined the two agents outside as the heads of the Mexican and New Mexican police came out.

"Hotch…" Rossi started.

"It's alright Dave. We all lose it sometimes. That was mild compared to…" Hotch said, smiling, thinking of his run in with Foyet.

"Are we ready to hit the road?" Morgan said. "I'm ready to get Garcia out of this heat. Baby Girl is really not liking it."

"It might be another reason for that, Morgan." Reid said.

"What are you talking about?" Morgan said, as his phone rang.

"I think she might be…" Reid trailed off as Morgan answered the phone.

"Hello?" Morgan answered, as he held up a finger to Reid, motioning he'd be with him in a minute. "Yes, I'm the emergency contact for Miss Garcia." Morgan was silent for several seconds before he dropped the phone and fainted.

As Hotch and Rossi went to help him up, JJ as Reid, "What's wrong with Garcie?"

"If my calculations are correct, I think she just made Morgan a daddy."

Morgan looked over at Reid with wide eyes.

"Oh calm down", Rossi said. "We all know you two are together."

"And it's OK." Hotch chimed in.

"But we didn't tell anyone." Morgan said.

"Yeah, but we have eyes, Big Brother." JJ said smiling.

"I'm going to be a daddy." Morgan said, swaying.

"OK, Lightweight", Rossi said. Let's get you back to Garcia so she can tell you herself."

"She doesn't know." Morgan said.

"What?" Hotch mused.

"They couldn't get a hold of her, so they called the emergency contact. She doesn't know." Morgan suddenly stood a little more alert. "I finally know something the brilliant Miss Garcia doesn't. Oh this could be fun."

*Thanks for the love, guys! R and R. and I'm updating the other story hopefully very soon!*


	14. Chapter 14

As the team got back to the hotel room, Garcia was packing up her equipment. Walking in behind Hotch, she spotted Morgan and beamed at him. He walked straight to her, dipped her back and kissed her deeply.

"Sugar Drop!" she exclaimed. "The team…"

"…knows about us." Morgan said smiling.

"And it's all good, Kitten." Rossi said.

"Where were you, Garcie?" JJ said, trying to keep from grinning.

"Bathroom." Garcia answered. "I'll be glad when we get out of this heat. I went to the hotel doctor for something for the nausea. He took some blood; they say it's necessary, just to make sure I didn't have a parasite ort something."

"Or something is right", Reid said.

"What?" Garcia asked. She put her hands on her hips. "Why do I feel like you all know something I don't?"

"Because we do, Mama", Morgan said. "Baby Girl you might wanna sit down."

"I will when you guys tell me what's up." Garcia finished putting her computer stuff away until Morgan gently grabbed her arm and made her sit down.

"So how do you feel about Henry and Jack?" Hotch said, trying to get in on the fun.

"I love them! They're the best munchkins in the world!" Garcia said. "Are they OK?"

"Just fine, Kitten." Rossi said.

"Somebody tell me something right now!" Garcia said, getting visibly upset.

"OK, stop torturing her. Besides, I still need her help before we get out of here." Hotch said. "Morgan, just tell her."

"Hotstuff?" Garcia said, looking in his eyes with concern.

"Baby Girl", he paused, "we're going to have a munchkin!" Morgan said, hugging her. He let her go and a stunned Garcia just sat there.

"Garcia?" Hotch said.

"Garcie?" JJ asked, coming closer.

"Penelope." Morgan shook her slightly. Garcia looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"I'm pregnant?" she whispered. "How?"

Morgan smiled. "Well, you see…"

Reid placed his hands over his ears, laughing. "TMI Morgan!"

"But how could I not know? How could they not tell me?" Garcia said.

"You were in the bathroom. You didn't answer your phone. And since I'm your emergency contact…"

"Chocolate Drop…"Garcia trailed off. "We're going to have a little person?"

"Yes we are, Goddess." Morgan pulled Garcia close to him and hugged her. Her tears flowed freely and as she sat there stunned.

"Mama?" Morgan said.

"I'm not married." Garcia said and began to cry.

Morgan started to laugh softly and the team smiled.

"It's not funny!" Garcia said. "I don't want to bring a baby here without…."

"Baby Girl." Morgan said cupping her face. "Don't you think I've already thought of that?"

"But you're just saying that 'cause I'm pregnant." Garcia held her stomach. "I don't want you to regret this."

"Does this look like regret?" Morgan pulled a ring box from his bag.

"What?" Garcia said. "How long have you had this?"

"About a month now. I just didn't really know how to do this. I mean a cheesy dinner or a walk on the beach…" Morgan slipped the ring on her finger. "But I can't think of better way to ask you. Here. In front of our family. With love surrounding us", he placed his hand gently on her stomach, "and the love we've created. What do you say? Marry me, Penelope."

Garcia looked up at her family smiling at her. She looked into the eyes of the man she loved. A small 'yes' escaped her lips and she nodded her head vigorously.

Morgan hugged her tight and congratulations came pouring in from the team. Rossi whistled.

"Alright we're doing this right. I think time is of the essence. So we'll plan when we get back and you'll have the wedding of your dreams. Not some rinky-dink courthouse snooze fest."

Garcia hugged Rossi. "As long as you give me away, and", she looked at Hotch, "and you walk me down the aisle, I'm in heaven."

Rossi and Hotch looked at each other and nodded. "We'd be honored, Kitten." Rossi said.

Hotch grabbed Garcia's arm and pulled her away from Morgan. "Do you think Morgan can spare you for an hour or two?" he asked.

"Sure, Boss Man." Garcia answered. "What can I help with?"

"I need to buy a ring too." Hoch said, hushed.

Garcia started to gush loudly but Hotch shushed her.

"It a surprise, Garcia. No one can know yet. I trust you…"

"Won't tell a soul, Sir."

"Thanks Garcia." Hotch cleared his throat. "Alright everybody, let's get ready to head out. Garcia and I are going to finished up with the P.D. and we'll meet back here in about an hour or so."

Morgan grabbed his fiancée and kissed her passionately. "You can borrow her Hotch, but you have to get your own fiancée." Morgan said joking.

Hotch gave him a thumbs up as he and Garcia walked out the door. When they shut the door he looked at Garcia and smiled widely. "I plan on it." Hotch said.

*I didn't mean to ignore this one, but Vegas Baby 2 just kinda took off. Emily has a surprise coming and so does Reid. Calli answers a proposition that has been plaguing her since she moved back…Stay tuned! And as always, R&amp;R!*


	15. Chapter 15

Garcia and Hotch walked in the jewelry store and suddenly Hotch froze like a deer in headlights.

"Boss Man?" Garcia said.

"What if she says no?" Hotch looked up at Garcia. Garcia blinked for a second. To see Hotch unsure of himself and doubt himself was unreal. She blinked again.

"She won't." Garcia said, walking up to him. "You guys have been through a tremendous amount of things together. Remember Foyet?

"I will never forget."

"Of course you won't. None of us will. But who was there for you even though you tried to push her away?" Garcia looked him in the eyes and started to mist. "And..." she gulped, "when she died. Who put her back together again?"

"You flatter me, Garcia." Hotch said, wiping his eyes quickly. "But I get your point."

"Good, now let's pick out a ring!" Garcia bounced from counter to counter until one ring screamed 'Emily'!

"Sir?"

Hotch walked over and as soon as he saw it, he knew it was the one. "This is why I brought you, Garcia. You know. This is perfect."

The saleswoman walked up to Hotch and Garcia. "I see we found a ring worthy of this beautiful woman." She looked over at Garcia. "You're a lucky woman, he's a fox!"

Hotch blushed slightly and Garcia giggled. "He's not my fiancé, he's my boss."

"Oh", the saleswoman said. "Well you guys just had such good chemistry…"

"Thanks", Hotch said. "Do you have this in a size…"

"Yes?" the saleswoman asked.

"Um…" Hotch stammered.

"A size 7", Garcia said. She looked at Hotch and smiled. "Most women are a size 7. It's universal."

"Thanks, Penelope." Hotch looked at her and smiled. "I was really lost."

"You really love her, don't you?" Garcia asked.

"So much. I mean, just, so much." Hotch said.

"I know how you feel; it's how I feel about Derek." Garcia smiled. "And now we're going have a mini-Hotstuff."

"OK, since you're pregnant, so I won't have you drug tested this time", Hotch said chuckling. "Mini-Hotstuff", he said under his breath, as he paid for the ring.

On the jet, Reid leaned his head back and closed his eyes, thinking of Calli. Images of her beautiful face and lips played across his mind as he tried to steady his breathing and control the longing in his nether-region. The vibration in his pocket brought his thoughts back to the present.

"Hello?"

"Hi", Calli said on the other end. "How are you?"

"Exhausted", Reid said through a smile. "I'm glad to hear your voice, though. We're about to touch down in Quantico in about 10 minutes. How are you?"

"Missing you." Calli said. "And I do believe someone owes me a kiss."

"I always keep my promises." Reid looked up and JJ and the team were looking at him, grinning from ear to ear. He lowered his voice. "I can't wait to see you."

"Me either", Calli said. "There's something I want your opinion on."

"Shoot." Reid said.

"It can wait", Calli said nervously.

"I hear it in your voice, no it can't." Reid readjusted the phone on his ear. "Tell me."

"OK. I've been offered a position."

"So no more Miss Corporate Attorney?" Reid said.

"No, I'd still be working for the company. They just want me at the corporate office, in New Albany." Calli said, tentatively.

"Ohio?!" Reid said a bit too loudly. Rossi and Hotch both looked up.

"Spencer."

"We're landing in a minute, Calli. I'll be over very soon so we can talk."

"But Spencer…"

Reid hung up the phone and grabbed his go bag.

"Reid?" Hotch said. "Everything OK?"

"You alright, Kid?" Rossi asked.

Reid looked up. "It's not fair", he said quietly. "Just when I find a little bit of happiness, the universe rips it away."

"What's up with Pretty Boy?" Morgan said coming to the back of the jet with the rest of the team.

Garcia looked at Reid. "She has to leave, doesn't she?" she said softly.

"Maybe. Her company offered her a permanent position. But it's at the corporate office in New Albany."

"Ohio?" JJ said.

"My sentiments exactly, Jayje", Reid said slumping back in the seat.

"She may not go."

Reid looked up at Rossi. "Huh?" Reid said.

"She may not go", Rossi repeated. "She told you about it, right?"

"Well, yeah…" Reid answered.

"Well, she wants your input." Rossi said and looked at Morgan.

"Basically, Genius, she looking for a way to stay and for a reason to stay. Does she have one?" Morgan asked.

"We haven't been dating long…" Reid started.

Hotch chimed. "Reid, time means nothing. Love trumps time. You don't have to have been dating for forever to know."

Rossi stepped forward and patted Reid on the arm. "Do you love her, Son?"

"Absolutely." Reid said.

The team gushed a little and after the quiet laughter died down, Rossi looked him straight in the eye. "Then give her a reason to stay. You don't have to ask her to stay, but make the choice obvious."

The jet landed with a soft thud and as the team exited into the breezy, summer night air of Quantico, VA, Reid exited the plane and saw the most beautiful vision his eyes could imagine. There, giving a quick hug to Rossi and he passed by was Calli, her long curly hair blowing around her face, her sundress billowing around her legs in the soft glow of the sunset. Reid dropped his bag and ran straight to her. Taking her face gently in his hands, he kissed her and looked deep in her eyes.

"I love you", Reid said breathlessly. "Don't go."

Calli looked at Reid and smiled. Standing on her tip toes, she kissed his lips softly and laid her cheek against his as she whispered in his ear.

"I love you too. And I'm not going anywhere. I'm here with you. As long as you'll have me."

"I want you, for as long as you want to be wanted." Reid kissed her again, and when he broke the kiss, he picked Calli up and spun her gently around in the air as the team looked on from a distance.

Rossi looked over at Hotch. "Pay up."

*Thanks for staying for the ride. We got a few more surprises coming and a wedding, of sorts anyway. ;) And remember to R&amp;R!*


	16. Chapter 16

"This is a beautiful night", Emily said, walking along the beach with Hotch, two weeks later. "I love the sunset. It's so soothing."

"This is nice", Hotch said, reaching into his pocket. The small box fell out of his hand and as he leaned down to pick it up and propose, a gust of wind swirled around them, temporarily blinding them with sand.

"Aaron!" Emily yelled through a few coughs.

"I'm here!" Hotch reached for her and found her hand, pulling her down in the sand and covering her with his jacket. As they stood up, the wind died down and they laughed, shaking sand off of each other.

"That was weird, huh?" Emily said, dusting sand off of her skirt.

"It was. Let's just go eat now", Hotch said, a bit miffed about the freak sand storm ruining his proposal. Emily and Hotch headed to the beach front restaurant across the street and got seated right away. Hotch took a deep breath, and looked at Emily across the table. She smiled at him over the candle light, as he reached out for her hand.

"Emily, you mean the world to me, and if you'll…" Hotch was interrupted when again he dropped the little black box on the floor underneath the table. Emily heard it drop and offered to get it.

"No, it's OK. I got it", Hotch said. He went under the table to get the box and when he came up, hit his head on the corner.

"Are you alright?" Emily said.

"Fine", Hotch said, sitting back in his chair and rubbing his head. He took his hand down from his head and Emily gasped loudly.

"Your hand, Aaron!"

Hot looked down and his hand was covered in blood. A waiter walking by sprang into action and called 911. Within minutes the ambulance arrived and Emily and Hotch went to a nearby emergency room.

"What do we have here?" the nurse said as they wheeled him into emergency.

"Possible head trauma", the EMT said.

"We're booked solid", the nurse said. "Is he conscious?"

"Yeah."

The nurse looked at Hotch as Emily stood over to the side answering questions for the administrating assistant.

"Just give him an ice pack until we can get to him." The nurse started walking away when the administrating assistant caught up with her.

"We need to take him back right now." The assistant said.

"We're booked; it's not life or death." She started walking away again when the assistant grabbed her arm.

The nurse turned and looked at her. "What?"

"He's an F.B.I. agent, and so is she", the assistant said in a hushed voice.

The blood drained from the nurse's face fast. "Get him into triage now. We'll work on him there."

Hotch was wheeled into the empty triage room with Emily following behind him. She looked over at him and smiled.

"Emily. This is so not how I wanted this date to go." Hotch tried to sit up, but a male nurse gently pushed back on the gurney.

"It's OK, Aaron. They'll be other dates…"

"No!" he said a little too forceful, making all the nurses in the room stop and take notice. "I have been trying to get something out all night, and I'm going to say it now!" Hotch reached in his pocket again and pulled out the black box, dropped it again, and after it rolled a bit, watched it land at Emily's feet.

"Aaron?" She bent down and picked up the small velvet box and looking into his eyes, opened it to see an antique engagement ring, set in a Victorian setting with blue and white diamonds surrounding a two carat center diamond.

Hotch sat up on the gurney and removed the ice pack. "Emily, I've been trying to ask you this all night." He softly hopped down from the gurney and with the help of the nearby male nurse got on one knee in front of Emily. "Marry me. Please."

Emily looked down at the ring in the box and then at the face of a man with a slight concussion on the floor. She knelt down in front of Hotch and handed him the box.

"Only if you put it on for me", she said through tears streaming down her face.

Hotch took the ring in his shaky hands and put the ring on Emily's finger. "Emily Prentiss, will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?"

Emily nodded through happy tears and kissed Hotch softly as they knelt on the floor. All the nurses cheered as they knelt on the floor hugging each other. The male nurse tapped Hotch on the shoulder.

"I hate to interrupt this scene, but can we get you on the gurney now and fix that head?" The male helped Hotch off the floor and back on gurney and leaned him back to clean his wound. "You're a lucky man, Agent Hotchner."

"She is beautiful, isn't she?" Hotch said, looking over at Emily who was signing paperwork with the nurse in the corner.

"Well yeah, that too", the male nurse said. "But I was referring to your head. It's only a flesh wound."

More coming up guys! Love y'all!


	17. Chapter 17

"Chocolate Drop, this is so nice!" Garcia gushed as she walked into the rehearsal dinner at the restaurant. Everyone was seated at the table including Fran and Morgan's sisters who flew in from Chicago to see their baby brother get married. As the couple walked in, cheers and applause erupted from the large table making Garcia blush and tear up.

"You guys!" she said as she made her way around the table, hugging and kissing everyone. Garcia and Morgan took their seats at the head of the table and Rossi stood to make a toast.

"To Kitten and Morgan. We all saw this coming. We're just happy to be along for the ride." Rossi raised his glass "Salute!"

"Salute!" the group chorused.

Garcia's purse started to play 'Smells Like Teen Spirit' by Nirvana and Morgan laughed as he reached down to pullout her phone for her.

"Hello?" Garcia answered. Chatter at the table died down just a little bit so she could hear. Hotch and Emily laughed at the other end of the table.

"So I kept dropping the damn thing all night!" Hotch said laughing.

Emily wiped her eyes from laughing. "So he finally proposes after he hops off the gurney…"

Garcia motioned to Morgan to hand her purse to her. "I have the sonogram right here, Doctor", Garcia said, fishing it out of her purse.

"Baby Girl, everything OK?" Morgan asked taking her hand. The dinner table went completely silent as Garcia held up one finger.

"Are you sure?" she said, widening her eyes.

"Goddess…" Morgan started. Garcia hung up the phone and just stared into space for a minute.

"Garcie?" JJ said, walking over to her chair. "What did the doctor say?"

"Kitten, you OK?" Rossi said. "Tell me you're OK."

"Triplets." Garcia whispered.

"What?" Reid said. Calli looked at Garcia and asked, "Are you sure?"

Morgan looked at Calli. "You heard her?"

Calli looked at Garcia and nodded. "Yep. She said triplets."

The table erupted with screams and the whole restaurants turned ans gaped att eh commotion.

"Say what?" Morgan said looking at Garcia. "Triplets? Like three babies at once?" Garcia nodded, still stunned.

"Well", Reid said through laughter, "when you do something Morgan, you really do something!" As the table laughed, Garcia looked at Morgan.

"Adonis, three babies. The doctor told me how to see it in the sonogram." Garcia handed him the sonogram. "See, one set of feet…"

"Two and three", Morgan pointed out. "Three sets of feet."

Fran looked at her son and soon-to-be daughter-in-law and started to cry. "Three babies!" She cried.

Morgan stood up with the sonogram in hand and started to sway. "Three babies?" Morgan fainted slightly and a passing by waiter caught him in mid-faint.

"Should I call the ambulance, sir?" the waiter said, directing his question at Rossi standing nearby.

"Nah", Rossi said, helping the waiter to get Morgan back into his chair. "He's just a light weight." Rossi laughed lightly and gently smacked Morgan on the cheek. "Rise and shine, Son."

Morgan opened his eyes and looked directly at Garcia. "Baby Girl, you never cease to amaze me." He placed his hand on her face and cupped her chin. "You've made me so happy." He leaned in tenderly and kissed his bride-to-be.

"I love you, Derek." Garcia said through tears.

Hotch looked down at the scene and held Emily a little tighter next to him. "That could be us soon", Hotch whispered in Emily's ear.

"In your dreams, Aaron." Emily said, playfully pushing him away.

"What? You don't want kids?" Hotch said with one eye raised.

"Of course I do." Emily said, reaching for her champagne glass. "But not triplets." Laughing, Hotch pulled Emily into an embrace and kissed her softly.

"OK. Twins then", Hotch said, smiling and nuzzling her neck.

Rossi sat down next to Fran and grabbed her hand. He looked at the scene unfolding in front of him and it felt like Christmas, Easter, and thanksgiving all rolled into one. A tear threatened to drop from his eye and Fran dabbed it away with a napkin.

"Dave, you're turning into an old softee", she said, squeezing his hand.

"I can't help it. La mia famiglia e' buono."* Rossi, leaned over and kissed Fran's cheek.

The team and extended family finished up the dinner and dismissed early so the bride and groom could rest before the big day tomorrow.

Reid stood up and took Calli's hand. "You sure it's OK?" Reid said, kissing her hand.

"It's just for one night", Calli said. "But I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to make it up to you tomorrow, I promise." Reid kissed her softly. "We just gotta keep the bride and groom separated for the night."

Calli kissed Reid softly. "I understand." She smiled.

The fellas got up and steered Morgan out the restaurant while the girls remained behind with Garcia.

"I can't believe it Garcie", JJ said. "Triplets?"

"I know right?" Garcia placed a hand on her stomach. "I spoke to the doctor last week and he told me the sonogram looked different but he'd call me if there was something I needed to know."

"I'm going to categorize this as something you needed to know!" Emily said.

Garcia smiled at Emily and reached for her hand. "I'm so happy for you and Hotch."

"Thanks Pen", Emily said. "I hear you had some input on my ring?" Emily said smiling.

"That's where you went with Hotch?" JJ said. "I thought you were finishing up with the PD!"

"Ah the ruse!" Garcia said laughing.

Calli came back from the bathroom. "All the guys are gone?" Calli asked.

"Yeah, they whisked my Hotstuff away", Garcia said. Calli grabbed her purse. "Where you going, hon?" Garcia said.

"Oh, I don't want to intrude", Calli said.

"You're not getting away that easy", JJ said. "You're one of us now. You're with Spence. And we need to get to know you!"

Emily looked at Calli and smiled. "One of us, One of us", she said in a monotone.

Calli laughed and felt more at ease. "OK, I'll stay. I'd like to get to know you guys better, too."

Garcia turned and faced Calli. "You love him, don't you?"

"Oh yeah", Calli said, smiling and sighing at the same time. "He's so wonderful. And even when he gets on my last nerves, or says something so incredibly dumb because he's so incredibly smart, he's still wonderful."

"She's got it bad", Emily said, raising her glass to JJ and Garcia. "Just like us."

"So, I know this might be really personal, but..." Garcia started.

"You want to know how he is, um..." Calli said, blushing.

"We understand if you don't want to dish", JJ said.

"I don't mind, it's just we haven't..." Calli stammered.

Emily spit out her champagne. "What?!" she exclaimed.

"He wants to wait", Calli said.

Garcia, JJ, and Emily looked at each other.

"Wait !?" they all said together.

"I think it's sweet", JJ said.

"I agree", Calli said. "But a girl does have needs..."

"Maybe it won't be too long" Emily said as she grabbed her purse. "Ladies, we should get going. We have a big day tomorrow."

As the ladies got up to leave, Calli's phone went off.

"Hello?" Calli answered.

"I miss you", Reid said in a whipper.

"I miss you, too", Calli said, hugging the phone closer to her face. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Sneak away. Meet me tonight, Please?" Reid begged.

"Name the time and place." Calli looked up and saw all three women smiling at her brightly.

"I'll text you in a minute." Reid hung up with goodbye.

"You guys are so cute!" Garcia said as the ladies left restaurant.


	18. Chapter 18

The guys arrived at Rossi's house first the following morning with Morgan in tow.

"I can't wait", Morgan said, fidgeting with his boutineer.

"No worries", Rossi said. "You're going to marry Kitten in a few minutes and you'll be happy for the rest of your life."

Reid paced back and forth in front of the window over looking the garden.

"Pretty Boy, you OK?" Morgan asked. "If I didn't know better, I would think you're the one getting married." Morgan laughed at his own joke.

Reid laughed nervously and continued to pace.

Will walked over to Reid. "What's eating you?" Will asked.

"I'm thinking of..." Reid started when JJ walked in and told them they were ready.

Reid shrugged, and headed down the stairs, two at a time.

Out in the garden, the music started and Reid walked down the isle next to JJ. As they stood at the front underneath the flowered arc, the small wedding party stood as Hotch walked down the isle with Garcia on his arm, dressed in a light peach and white dress with a long train.

As Hotch handed Garcia off to Rossi, Rossi lifted her veil and kissed her cheeks. "You look amazing, Kitten." Rossi handed her hand over to Morgan who took it, and bowed.

The minister performed the ceremony and the couple kissed.

"I present to you, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Derek and Penelope Morgan!" the minister said.

Rossi took the mic and tutted. "A toast. Everyone, pick up the little white bags on your table." The team picked up the little bags and mimicked Rossi, holding them high in the air. "Five sugared almonds, for each guest to eat. To remind us that life is both bitter and sweet. Five wishes for the new husband and wife. Health, wealth, happiness, children and a long life!" "Salute!"

As the reception got underway, Penelope laughed and danced with her new husband. Reid stood over to the side, fidgeting with something in his pocket. Will saw Reid nervously pacing and intervened.

"Just ask her, Man", Will said.

"What?" Reid said. "How did you know?"

Will's eyes followed Reid's to Calli, standing next to Emily and Hotch, laughing. She looked up, saw Reid, and raised her glass to him and winked. "It's written all over you. There is obviously something you want to ask her. The question is what." Will said.

Reid pulled out a small leather box from his pocket.

"Now that's an important question." Will smiled and took the box. "May I?"

"Sure."

Will opened the box and saw a beautiful solitaire ring with a pear shaped diamond.

"You ready?" Will said. "Because she's coming over."

Reid took the small box and thrusted it back in his pocket as Calli approached.

"Hello Gentlemen", Calli said. "Will, JJ asked me to see if you could help her with something in the kitchen?"

"Duty calls", Will said smiling. He patted Reid on the shoulder. "Good luck, Little Brother."

Will walked away and Calli faced Reid. "Good luck?" Calli asked.

Reid looked down nervously at the ground. "Spencer, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." He looked Calli in the eye. One month ago, he saw this beautiful woman as he got off the plane and professed his love to her. It had been so easy then. Why was this so nerve-wrecking now? "Wanna go talk?"

Calli looked at Reid sideways with a smirk. "Talk?"

"Talk. I want to ask you something." Reid grabbed her hand and led her to a table towards the back of the garden. They sat down and Reid reached for her hand. "Calli..."

"No. Me first." Calli said. "There is something I want to ask you, also."

"I'm afraid if I don't go first Calli, I'll chicken out."

"Me too, Spencer." Calli reached for her clutch and opened it slightly.

JJ walked by the table, eavesdropping. "What don't you two just ask the question at the same time?" JJ said, giggling.

"I'm OK with that", Calli said.

"On the count of three then", JJ said. By this time, the whole team had surrounded the table, but Reid and Calli never noticed.

"One", Hotch said.

"Two", Penelope said.

"Three", They all said together.

"Will you marry me?" Reid and Calli said simultaneously, as Calli pulled out a platinum band and Reid pulled out the solitaire from the leather box. Looking at each other, they both burst into laughter and leaned in for a kiss as the team cheered around them.

"Well?" JJ said. "Somebody answer the question!"

"Yes!" Calli screamed as Reid put the solitaire on her finger.

"Yes!" Reid said as she put the band on his finger.

"This is perhaps the weirdest proposal/engagement I've ever seen", Rossi said. He went and stood next to Fran. "Perhaps I get you alone for a minute?" Fran blushed and quietly followed Rossi away from the tables to the dance floor as the newly engaged couple and the newly married couple beamed around their family and friends.

Morgan's sister, Desiree looked up from the commotion and saw her mom and Rossi on the dance floor, cheek to cheek dancing to "It had to be you."

"So when did this happen?" Desiree said to Morgan.

Not looking, Morgan kissed Penelope's hand and smiled. "I knew he had it in him. Genius has been in love with her since he met her almost a year ago..."

"No Brother", Desiree said. "When did", she nudged him and pointed to Rossi and Fran on the dance floor, "that happen?"

Everyone turned their heads and looked at a very much in love Rossi dance slowly with a very smitten Fran Morgan.

"Well I'll be damned", Morgan said, smiling. "That man has moves."

Reid looked up from nuzzling Calli and smiled. "I was wondering when they were going to go public."

"You knew?" JJ said.

"I did too", Hotch said.

"Really?" Morgan said. "They told you?"

"Nope", Reid said leaning back into Calli's neck. "It was just written all over them."

*OK guys, epilogue coming up. That might take me some time, but it's will be lengthy and full of wonderful details. Thanks for coming along for the ride! R&amp;R Please!*


	19. Chapter 19

**_Epilogue: Ending_** (thanks for sticking around everyone. Love you. New stories soon!)

Morgan walked over to the dance floor and tapped Rossi on the shoulder.

"Ahem", Morgan said with a smile.

"Derek", Fran said. I was just dancing with, uh, Agent Rossi here", she stammered.

"Oh, the jig is up, Doll. I think they're on to us", Rossi said.

The team gathered around on the dance floor.

"You could have told me", Morgan said.

"We didn't want to blow out your candle, Son", Fran said. "Besides, this is still relatively new. We're just..."

"In love", Reid said, holding his fiance close to him. "It shows."

The couples took to the dance floor for one last song. Penelope and Morgan danced cheek to cheek and moved seamlessly around the dance floor. Hotch and Emily dance for a moment, then snuck off to a corner, holding each other. Will and JJ danced with Jack and Henry, giggling and laughing. Fran and Rossi stole kisses off to the side watching their family.

Reid looked up from dancing with Calli and kissed her cheek. "You said yes", he said, looking into her eyes.

"So did you", she countered.

"So you're stuck with me forever", Reid said, dipping her back.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Calli said. She looked questioningly at Reid. "Do you believe in long engagements?"

"Nope. Not at all. In fact, I was going to suggest that as soon as we can get my mother out her and get the marriage license..."

"That fast, huh?" Calli said giggling. "Okey dokey."

"You're OK with that?" Reid said, twirling her.

"Well, I would like a little time to plan, but no more that 6 months", Calli said.

"That sounds perfect" Reid said, as he led her to a table in the corner.

The evening of October 23rd was clear and bright and full of stars. Rossi's backyard was beautifully decorated and there was ever a Tardis photo booth in the back corner of the garden. The falling leaves of Autumn and the beautiful golden and maroon decorations were a fall paradise. The wedding runner was a glittering white accented with leaves and acorns. Everyone had arrived except for the best man.

"Penelope!" Morgan shouted for the third time.

"You don't have to raise your voice, I can hear you", Penelope said. "and since when do you call me Penelope?" "When you're being stubborn, that's when", Morgan said. He walked up to her and placed his hands gently on her shoulders. "You are not going."

"Sugar Plum, I can't miss this!" Penelope begged. "I'll be fine! The doctor said I'm not due for another two weeks! And I'm just not supposed to travel on a plane, or bus, or train..."

"Or car!" Morgan said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "do you know what 'bed rest' means?"

"Yes!" Penelope said, a little louder than she intended. "It means I can't leave. I can go to the bathroom, I can walk around the room, I can even stand for a minute, mind you a minute, next to the window and look down at my husband by the pool, or having fun with his friends. I can have visitors, but they never stay long because I need my rest! And I'm telling you, I know my body! And I can stand to ride for five minutes in a car to see my Boy Wonder and his lovely Calli get married!"

Penelope turned a bright shade of pink that had Morgan worried and needing to calm her down soon. "And", she continued, "as God, Buddha, Allah and any other deity know to man as my witness, if you leave me here I will walk to Rossi's and if I don't make it, your children will be born on the side of Greatbridge road!"

Morgan took a breath and looked at his nine month pregnant wife. She was going to get her way, so he might as well concede. "Fine", he said exhausted from arguing."But no dancing, no bouncing, no movement! You will sit still and be careful." He looked in her eyes and he gently kissed her face. "You and my babies are the most important thing to me in the whole wide world. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I'll be careful. I promise." Penelope kissed him softly. "I promise."

Rossi looked over at Emily sipping her drink. "So when are you and Hotch booking Casa De Rossi for your wedding?"

Emily looked up and smiled. "It's been so crazy lately, I, we, don't want to overwhelm anybody."

"Emily..." Rossi said.

"What?" Emily answered nervously. "What?"

"Emily." Rossi said more firmly.

"Rossi, please. Don't make me..."

"Emily Anne Prentiss!" Rossi said.

"You did not just use my whole...how did you know my whole..." Emily sighed defeat. "Alright, I'll tell you, but he's going to kill me."

"Not if I kill him first", Rossi said. "Spill it."

"We got married a month ago." Rossi raised an eyebrow.

"Why...?" he said slowly. "Well, there's a lot going on. Pen's having triplets. You and Fran are item now, Reid and Calli are tying the knot, we..." Emily trailed off.

"Didn't want to add to the cyclone of madness?" Rossi laughed. "I get it. I'm a little miffed, but I get it."

"If it's any consolation, we were booking Casa De Rossi for the reception." Emily took a sip of her drink. "And what about you and Fran?"

"I'm asking her at midnight", Rossi said, pulling the ring from his jacket pocket. "Do you like it?"

Emily looked at the ring and smiled. "It's beautiful. She's gonna love it!"

Reid paced around the room so fast it looked like he was running. "Calm down, Pretty Boy! You got this!" Morgan said, coming into the room.

"There you are! I was afraid you weren't going to make it", he said hugging Morgan.

"He's been like this for an hour", Will said.

"He's freaking bundle of nerves", Hotch said. "You try to calm him down, Morgan. Maybe he'll listen to you. I'm going to go check on Emily."

"Reid. C'mon now. You're a doctor. You got this!" Morgan said.

"What if she doesn't show?" Reid said sitting down. "What if she decides I'm not 'The One'? What if..."

"She asked you too, remember?" Will said. "She'll be there."

"And speaking of being there, we better get going", Morgan said. "We don't want you to be late."

The processional started and Reid walked down with his mother on his arm. As he took his place, Morgan walked down the isle, with JJ and Hotch followed with Emily. The Wedding March started and Calli stood at the back with her uncle Vinnie, as her surrogate dad.

"You look beautiful, Bella", Vinnie said, trying not to cry.

"Thank you...Dad", Calli said, through tears. "Thank you for everything."

"I know you're in good hands, but should he ever..."

"He'll never hurt me, not on purpose anyways." Calli said. "He loves me too much." She looked at the alter. "Ready?" Calli said.

"As I'll ever be", Vinnie said.

The Wedding March played and Calli walked down the aisle in a beautiful strapless dress, covered in white flowers and accented diamonds. Her train was short and when she stood in front of Reid, she reached up and wiped a small tear from his eye.

"Beloved, we are gathered here tonight, in the sight of God, and family and friends to witness this man, Spencer Reid and this woman, Calla Lily Collins to be joined in holy matrimony." The minister said. "The bonds of marriage are not to be taken lightly and are to be entered in soberly and with full knowledge there of. Therefore, if any man or woman can show just cause why, this man", he pointed to Reid, "and this woman", he pointed to Calli, "should not be joined in holy matrimony, let them speak now, or forever hold your peace."

Calli and Reid turned to the audience at the exact same time and looked out with a serious look. As the laughter died down, the minster continued. He said the traditional vows of marriage and then looked tot he couple.

"The couple has something they would like to express to each other", the minster said. He looked at Reid.

"Calli", he started and then choked up. "I", he began to cry slightly, "I have never been as close to anyone as I have been to you. In a very short time, you went from capturing my attention to capturing my heart. I want you to know that I'll never let you go, ever."

Calli wiped the tears from his eyes and well as hers.

"Spencer. I, I thought I'd be alone forever. I thought no man would ever see beyond my outward appearance. You saw me, the real me. The crazy, cello playing me. The NPR loving me and you loved me, in the best possible way. I will hold you in my heart, always and never let you go."

The audience dabbed their eyes and Reid and Calli presented each other with rings.

Rossi took out his phone and took a picture. He scrolled through his contacts until he saw the one that said Shortstack. He texted the picture with the caption, 'She's so beautiful. Just like you." Five seconds a text came back. "Thank you. I can never thank you and Vinnie enough." He looked down at the text and smiled knowing that the next time he'd hear from her would be next year around this time.

"Now if there be no objections, I now pronounce you..." Suddenly a cry of pain rang out from the second row. Morgan left the alter and ran straight to Penelope.

"Baby Girl, what's wrong?" he said.

"Nothing", she said wincing. "I'm fine. I'm sorry." She said. "I'm sorry everybody!"

Reid left the alter after a nod to Calli. "Pen. Are you in labor?"

"No!" Penelope said, wincing again. "It's nothing. Go, finish saying 'I Do' Boy Wonder", she said. Penelope yelled in pain one more time and slumped in little in her seat. A small pool of fluid came around her feet and Reid sprung into action.

"Calli, call 911. She's in labor now!" Reid motioned Morgan to help him. "We got to get her lying down. Rossi!" Reid yelled.

"I'm here", Rossi answered.

"Do you have a cot, or a roll-a-way bed?"

"Yeah, in the shed. I'll get it." Rossi ran a few feet to the shed, and got out the roll-a-way bed. Together they got Penelope lying down. She looked up at Morgan.

"I'm so sorry, Chocolate Drop. I should have stayed at home, like you said."

"No. I'm glad you came. To think, if you would have been alone like this..." Morgan said. He leaned down and kissed her softly. "I love you."

"I love you too, Derek.";

"OK Penelope, I'm going to have to see where you are", Reid said.

"EMT's are on their way, Sweetie", Calli called.

"Thanks Babe!" Reid called back.

"OK, Pen, I'm going to have to see how far along you are."

"Whoa Genius, I don't know if that's such a good idea", Morgan said. "I mean you seeing Baby Girl's..." A contraction hit Penelope and she screamed and grabbed Morgan's collar.

"Let him freakin take a look at me!" She hissed.

Reid lifted up Penelope's skirts and helped remove her underwear. "She's crowning already."

Hotch and Emily kept the little ones back and Vinnie found a small tent in the shed to use as a barrier.

"Pen, you're going to have to push." Reid said, rolling up his sleeves.

"Shouldn't we wait for the EMT's?" Penelope said through labored breath.

"Do you know what crowning means? I see a top of a head, Penelope. This baby is coming, now push!" Reid said.

Penelope took a deep breath and pushed as hard as she could.

"We have baby number one!" Reid said, pinching the baby slightly to make it cry. "It's a girl!"

"We have a daughter, Derek!" Penelope said, through gritted teeth. "Spencer I want to push again!"

Reid got in place when the EMT's arrived. Rounding on Reid, they began to set up. "I'm Andrew, what do we have here?"

"She's having triplets", Reid said. I've delivered one, but she needs to deliver two more."

"Are you a doctor?" Andrew said. "Of sorts", he said stepping out of the way.

"Well you did great, Doc. Go scrub off; we got it from here." Reid ran inside and scrubbed clean and changed his shirt. He ran back outside just as Penelope was delivering baby number two. "It's a boy Mrs. Morgan", Andrew said, pinching the baby slightly to make him cry. Delivering baby number three, Andrew called out 'it's a girl', and pinched her to make her cry as well.

The secondary EMT's were called and the babies were cleaned and put on a separate gurney while they moved Penelope to a second gurney after cleaning her up. "Alright, let's get babies and mommy to Mercy Medical", Andrew said.

"Wait! Stop!', Penelope said.

"Baby Girl, what's wrong?" Morgan said.

"They never got pronounced!" Penelope said. "In all the commotion, Calli and Spencer not got pronounced."

"It's OK, Pen. We wanna make sure you're OK." Reid said.

"Yeah, it's fine, no worries", Calli said.

Penelope looked at the minister who was seated at a nearby table, wiping his brow. "Can you finish this?"

"Why sure, but..."

"No buts", Penelope said. She reached out and grabbed the EMT who was pushing her gurney. "I AM NOT MOVING UNTIL THEY ARE HUSBAND AND WIFE!" Penelope bellowed.

The EMT looked at Morgan.

"Just go with it; she gets her way", Morgan said smiling.

Penelope shooed Calli and Reid back to the alter and the minister began.

"I've seen a lot in my day, but this has to take the cake." He looked at Reid. "You are very lucky for two reasons tonight. You brought life into this world. Not many can say that. And secondly, because you have the love of this woman. Cherish her always."

"I will", Reid said, pulling Calli close to him.

"Now, by the powers vested in me, by the state of Virginia, I now pronounce you Man and Wife. What God has put together, let no man put asunder. You may now kiss your bride", the minister said.

Reid re-pulled up Calli's veil and whispered, "I love you Mrs. Reid".

"I love you too, Dr. Reid", Calli said, tearing up. The couple shared a tender kiss as the EMT's rolled Penelope, Morgan and the three little ones away on the gurneys.

Rossi stood over in the corner taping the scene. "You just can't make this stuff up", he said following the group out of the garden to the hospital.

**_Epilogue: 1 1/2 yrs later._**

Spencer, hurry up or we'll be late!" Calli called as she struggled to get off the couch again, and fell back down. Spencer stood in the corner and smirked as he watched his beautiful wife, now 9 months pregnant struggle to get up.

"I don't think I'm the one we need to worry about", he said laughingly as he helped her get up.

"I love you, but I swear I'm never letting you touch me again" Calli said, rubbing her stomach.

"You said that last night, and I still got to touch you", he said nuzzling her neck."You know you can't resist me."

Calli laughed and playfully pushed him away. "I'm doomed to be barefoot and pregnant, married to you."

"Is that such a bad thing?" Reid said, kissing her passionately. Calli regained her balance from the kiss.

"I guess not", she said smiling.

Morgan raced after his son as he tried to get him to put back on his pants. "Jason! Stop running!" Jason playfully squealed as Morgan ran after him, a pair of dress pants in his hands. He stopped to catch his breath as he looked over at his girls sitting on the sofa with their mom.

"How? How in the world do you do this? On a daily basis? How come he won't get dressed!" Morgan said, exasperated.

Penelope got off the sofa and kissed her girls as they clapped and cooed. "Come here", she said, hugging Morgan. "Sit with the girls." Penelope got walked over and passed a mirror on the way. "I'm losing weight", she said to no one in particular. "I didn't even notice."

"I noticed, Mama", Morgan said winking at her. "And I'm going to do something about it later."

"Oh you!" Penelope said. She stood in the doorway of the kitchen. Hands on her hips, she called, "Jason Spencer Morgan!" A little toddling 18 month old Jason came around the corner smiling and holding out his chubby hands to momma. "Come here, you", she said, picking him up and tickling him. "Why are you giving daddy such a hard time? Let's get those pants on. We can't miss Nana's wedding!"

"Can you believe it?" Morgan said pulling out from the driveway after getting the babies buckled in the mini-van. "Mom's getting married and I get a step-dad."

"You couldn't have gotten a better one, Dew Drop", Penelope said.

JJ and Will were first at Rossi's house followed by Morgan and Penelope and the babies. JJ reached for Penelope.

"They're getting so big!" JJ said.

"So are you!" Penelope said. "How far along now?"

"Just five months. But I feel like Calli! I think I'm going to get checked to see if it's twins. No one kid can be this big!"

Reid and Calli showed up walking in with Emily and Hotch. Penelope ran and hugged Emily.

"I think we're the only one's here not pregnant", Penelope said jokingly.

Emily and Hotch looked at each other and smiled.

"No!" Penelope squealed. Rossi rounded the corner.

"What Kitten?"

"We wanted to wait to tell everyone together", Hotch said. The team gathered around for congrats and pats on the back.

"That's awesome!" Calli said, grabbing he nearest chair. " I need to sit."

"Are you OK?" Reid said.

"I'm fine, Honey", Calli said. "I'm just tired."

"Let's get this show on the road, Pops", Morgan said playfully.

With everyone seated, Fran and Rossi stood in front of everyone and recited their vows, promising to love forever and cherish always. Dancing at the reception, Rossi and Fran were in their own world.

"Doll, isn't it amazing how things can change so fast?"

"Yes it is, Dear. And it shows you how life is so beautiful."

Fran looked over at Calli sitting at the table, nursing a water and puffing lightly. "Babe, we need to get Calli to the hospital."

Rossi looked over at his niece who was smiling and trying to pretend she wasn't in labor.

"At least she waited until the reception", he said laughing and making his way over to Calli.

Rossi grabbed Reid and maneuvered him to the table where Calli was sitting. "Let's go", Rossi said.

"No. I'm OK, Uncle Dave."

"Sweetie", Fran started, "how far a part are they?"

Reid spit out his drink. "You're in labor?" he screamed.

The whole team stopped and ran to Calli's table.

"Here we go again", Morgan said, as he helped Reid stand Calli up.

"I didn't want this", Calli said, as she started to cry.

"Oh, Honey it's OK", Penelope said. "The one thing I learned is babies wait for no one."

Everyone piled in the cars, and met the hospital. Wheeling Calli in, the nurse took her straight to delivery and Reid followed. Siting in the waiting room, JJ and Will looked over at Henry and Jack playing quietly with the triplets.

About 30 minutes later, Reid came out, red faced from crying and slightly shocked.

"Well?" Rossi asked.

"I, I have a son." Reid said. "He came quick, but he's here. I have a son", he said again.

"How's Calli?" JJ said.

"Perfect. Such a wonderful woman. I'm so lucky. I got to go back. We can see him in a few minutes." Reid hugged everyone and sprinted off back down the hallway.

"Wow", Morgan. "Pretty Boy's a dad."

The team gathered in Calli's room just in time to interrupt them kissing.

"Isn't this how you guys got you son in the first place?" Hotch said, jokingly.

Penelope went an hugged Calli. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired", Calli said. "But totally happy, and weepy and exhausted. I'm a bundle of emotions!"

Penelope and JJ nodded. "We know", they said together.

The nurse knocked on the door quietly and entered. "I have another visitor", she said. She walked over and handed Calli her son.

"Everybody, we would like to introduce you to Jakob Derek Reid", Calli said.

Morgan turned and looked at Reid. "You didn't."

"One good turn, Godfather."

"I'm honored Man, really", Morgan said tearing up.

"You know", Reid said, "I think back to that day that we met Calli. I thought for sure she'd go for you. I never in a million years thought I'd be here. I thought I'd lose to you."

"Nah, Pretty Boy, you get the win on this one", Morgan said embracing him.

Reid looked at there family and his beautiful wife holding his son. "I think we all win, actually", he said joining his wife at her side and kissing her.

* I can not thank you all enough for hanging in there with me. I loved every minute of this story and I promise more stories to you all. And please R&amp;R!*


End file.
